1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigerated cabinets and more particularly to refrigerators in which dry ice can be used as a coolant. (Solid carbon dioxide)
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type include ice cream cabinets with vertically sliding trays such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,576,955 and 1,696,349 wherein the sliding trays are partially perforated and are used for holding confections or the like in the refrigerated space of the ice cream cabinet. A lunch box having a refrigerant carrier positioned in one end thereof is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,043, the carrier is not perforated and imparts a uniform cooling to the lunch box regardless of its arrangement or positioning therein. U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,524 shows a food carrier in which compartments are provided for either heated or cooled materials and U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,260 illustrates a refrigerated cabinet in which a refrigerant containing device forms a false back wall and bottom wall therein in which crushed ice for example can be positioned.
This invention provides a simple and efficient dry ice carrier constructed so that repositioning the same in the cabinet permits a choice of either a refrigerated or freezing compartment or both to be realized.